Princess
by Jajjo
Summary: Emma is the princess who hates being called princess and would much rather spend her nights at the tavern. Killian is the pirate who spends his night at the tavern. What happens when these two restless souls meet? O/S


**A/N: Hello all. So this is my first fic about Captain Swan. It's really short and sweet and is written for one simple reason: it's Anna's birthday and she (just like me) adores these two! So happy birthday, girl! I hope you enjoy it...even if this was thrown together in two hours and without a beta, haha.**

* * *

_**- Princess - **_

_She_ was the daughter of two royals, a man and a woman who saved the kingdom by destroying the evil queen twenty two years ago. Snow White and Charming were legends in their kingdom and _Emma_ was their perfect daughter. She was beautiful, brave and destined to rule after her parents gave up the throne.

And yet, Emma didn't feel perfect. She felt like a guest in her own body. Like the life she lead wasn't meant for her.

Emma often craved more freedom and that was exactly why she sometimes gave herself the night off from princess duties. She knew the castle like the back of her hand and that meant that she also knew what guard was the easiest to sneak by after dark.

Sneaking out had started as a one-time thing. Emma had felt exhilarated but had also promised herself that she should be more responsible. Try and honor her parents' wishes to keep her safe from everyone who were still trying to get the throne. But one time quickly escalated to three times and before Emma knew it, she was hooked. The feeling of sneaking back into her chambers after an evening out in the woods or the tavern always gave her a rush of adrenaline and she didn't want to give it up.

It was another typical night. Emma had had dinner with her parents, excused herself after some small talk and gotten to her chambers to get ready for bed…or at least that's what everyone thought.  
Lurking behind one of the pillars, Emma watched Graham, one of her mother's closest friends and the most respected guard at court, lean against the wall and gazing towards the front gate. He was the same age as the queen and still very handsome. Emma had had a crush on him as a young girl. Of course now looking at him, Emma felt like she was looking at an uncle or an older brother. He had always been kind to her.

In the distance, Emma heard the church bell boom ten heavy times and Graham stood up right. It was time to switch guards which meant time for Emma to sneak past the gate and towards the town square.

A guard Emma couldn't remember the name off walked up to Graham and they exchanged a few words, not noticing the young blonde woman who raised the hood of her cloak to cover her face before hurrying past them.

Her footsteps were silent after years of practice and Emma felt like a ghost as she moved forward in the shadows, now and then ducking if one of the guards were looking her way.

She was out in no time at all and smiled with satisfaction as she followed the trail towards her temporary freedom.

* * *

The tavern was buzzing with conversations. There was the town drunks who were busy talking about whose goat was the best (even if not all of them had goats), a couple of guards who were blowing off steam after their shift and a table filled with a group of sea men.

_Pirates. _

Emma sat in the corner, watching everyone as they drank and shouted out story after story. She liked it here. Something about being out with people who were showing their true colors, no matter how dark or colorful they were, made her feel comfortable.

"You want another one?"

Emma glanced quickly at the man behind the counter before pushing her cup towards him. She tugged at her hood slightly, covering up her face as if someone was going to recognize her. Not that Emma even knew what would happen if they did. Maybe the tavern would fall silent? Some of the guards would probably start talking and making up excuses for their inappropriate behavior before insisting on escorting her back to the castle.

_Well, hopefully it won't come to that. _

The cup was placed before her and Emma spoke a low thanks before taking a sip. The taste of alcohol on her lips caused her to hum quietly. She sure was no lady considering how she enjoyed her drink.

A loud laughter caught Emma's attention. It came from the table with all the sea men. Her gaze trailed the men before she located the source of the laugh. A young man, probably not more than thirty, with black hair and ice blue eyes, sat at the end of the table drinking his beer and telling his companions about one of his trips.

"…I'm telling you, mates. Never trust a mermaid. Horrible creatures."

Emma wanted to tell him that not all of them were horrible. In fact, Emma had once met Ariel who was more than lovely.

The man, who Emma couldn't help but watch, stood up and raised his cup.

Emma's eyes widened when she noticed that one of his hands had been replaced by a hook.

_A hook? That must be useful during a battle._

"To freedom, lads!"

His companions raised their cups in agreement and Emma watched as they all downed their drink before doing the same.

_To freedom._

* * *

The night was coming to an end and Emma was starting to feel slightly tipsy.

_Time to get home. _

She got up and glanced towards the guards. One of them was passed out on the table and the rest of them were on the edge of either passing out or simply ordering another drink. They wouldn't be a problem.

Emma walked towards the door, keeping her head down. The door swung open by another town drunk and Emma dodged him as he crashed inside the tavern with a loud complaint about his wife being stubborn.

Rolling her eyes at the man's comments, Emma continued walking when a hand grasped her arm.

_Better not be that drunken man. _

She was about to turn around and face her so called attacker when she felt herself being pushed outside and hear the door shut behind them. Emma yanked her arm free and swirled around. She gasped.

In front of her stood the man who had made that comment about mermaids. The man with the piercing blue eyes and coal black hair. The man she had watched during the night.

He smirked at her reaction and reached out to pull her hood down. Emma resisted to gasp again.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" He took a step forward and looked her over. "I thought princesses were supposed to stay inside the castle at night time. Especially the ones who people would love to hurt in order to get to the crown."

_He knows who I am. Great. _

Emma straightened up and balled her hands into small fists. The pirate noticed her change of position and smirked again.

"Princess…you really don't think hitting me is going to solve anything, do you?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know who I am? Who are you?"

She watched him lick his lips before replying.

"Everyone knows who you are, _Emma_. But what I want to know is what a princess like you is doing out so late and watching a bunch of pirates drinking."

_He knew I was watching them. _

The man waited for an answer but when he didn't get one he shook his head slightly and leaned against the tavern door, blocking anyone from being able to come out.

"Oh come on, love. I've heard you talk already so I know you aren't a mute. Out with it."

Emma watched him before crossing her arms. "I don't own you any explanations. I don't even know you. And if you think you can use me for some plot against the king then you are wrong. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

She watched as the blue eyed man raised his eyebrow and kicked back from the door. What happened next was mostly and proved to Emma that she had underestimated her speed and skill when it came to avoiding getting grabbed and pushed against a door.

She felt her back getting gently pressed against the wooden door and how one strong hand pushed against her shoulder while the arm decorated with the hook was leaning above Emma's head against the door.

The man leaned closer and Emma could smell alcohol on his breath.

"You are a tough lass, I'll give you that." He watched her intensely. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Killian Jones." He leaned even closer and Emma could feel his breath on her cheek. "But most people tend to call me Hook."

Emma looked up at him and felt his hand press harder against her shoulder. "Killian-" She took a deep breath. "-I'm not going to tell you anything about me. So you might as well let me go."

Killian laughed and she could feel his entire body vibrate because of it.

"Love, if you're going to be out breaking the rules you really should work on your people skills when being trapped between a door and a pirate."

He probably had a point. But Emma was anything if not stubborn and she simple rolled her eyes at him.

"If I need a lesson in manners I'll be sure to ask my mother. Now let me go before I'll break your arm."

"Break my arm, huh? You sure are as brave as they say." Killian let go of her shoulder and cupped her chin in his free hand. "What are you doing out here so late, Emma?"

"Out making sure that the pirates don't harass the weak and innocent women, _Killian._"

"And how's that working out for you, dear innocent princess?"

She placed one of her hands on his and pulled it away from her chin. "It's working perfectly. You're out here talking to me while the weak and innocent may rest easy."

Emma smiled and twisted his arm and ducked under him. She heard him grunt.

When she felt like there was enough distance between them to avoid another wall situation, Emma spun around and watched Killian. He was watching her too with a small – approving? – smile on his lips.

"Seems like I underestimated you, Emma. That was quite the move."

She smiled back. "Never underestimate the daughter of a king and queen who spent the better part of their youth fighting."

Without another word, Emma raised her hood to cover her identity and walked away.

* * *

Weeks passed and Killian felt like each day was longer than the previous one. He spent his days on board the ship, traveling and causing trouble. But when he was ashore and the evening fell he found himself more often away from the tavern and instead watching the court yard from a nearby tree. Trying to get a glimpse of the brave princess who bested him back at the tavern a few weeks back. He was intrigued by her. How easily she had ignored his attempts to charm her and trick her into telling him what he wanted to hear. Because truth told: he would never have guessed that the bellowed golden princess liked to spend her nights at the tavern.

He remembered how she had looked that night. Sitting in the corner, scanning the room with her face covered. Little did she know that whenever she lifted her cup she tilted her head just enough for Killian to catch a glimpse of her face and her golden hair. He remembered her watching their table and how she without realizing it made a habit of taking a sip of her drink each time he and his crew members did.

When she had gotten ready to leave, Killian had followed her, wanting to know why someone like her would spend her evening watching a bunch of pirates. Surely her father had taught her better than that. And taught her he had because the little princess had surprised Killian with her sharp tongue and fast moves. Moves that had without a doubt come from years of practicing combat.

It was safe to say that the Captain was intrigued by the princess.

The night was brisk and Killian pulled his jacket tighter around him. It had to be closer to ten in the evening. But waiting a little while longer wouldn't hurt him. After all, the princess was probably not going to attempt to sneak out before the guards grew tired and forgot to check every corner and angle of the yard.

The church bell boomed ten times and Killian noticed how more guards were arriving.

_Ah, time for a shift switch._

Killian watched as the guards exchanged a few words with each other, probably updating about today's happenings and discoveries. He noticed how this seemed to be a brief break for everyone and how vulnerable the castle would probably be if one bandit tried to sneak in just at that moment.

_Good to know for the future. _

Of course sneaking in was probably a lot harder than to sneak out. Something that a certain black cloaked figure was proving to Killian that very instant.

_Here we go. Princess on the move. _

She was moving in the shadows, clearly knowing exactly which guard would be the easiest to sneak by.

Killian watched her until she was out and then he climbed down the tree and scanned the area for the familiar black silhouette. It wasn't the easiest considering how dark it had grew but finally he could spot her by the stables.

_Riding at this hour? _

He started walking towards her.

* * *

"Emma? What are you doing here?"

Emma watched the stable boy as he stood up straight, his hands still holding hay in them.

"Hello Jack." She smiled gently. "I was hoping to ask you for a favor."

Jack sighed. "Again? That's twice this month already."

Emma watched him with sympathy. "I know. But I would really appreciate it."

Jack laid down the hay and looked over Emma's shoulder, as if he was expecting the guards standing outside just waiting for him to make a mistake. "I don't know, Emma. I don't think it's a good idea for you to spend all that time outside alone. Especially after dark."

He was right, and Emma knew it. But she also knew that doing the right and safe thing wasn't always the best thing. Taking a few steps towards him, Emma extended her arms and cupped Jack's hands in hers. Something that shocked him, he was a stable boy after all. And she was the princess.

"Jack." Emma smiled again, looking him straight in the eyes. "We've been friends for years and you know that I know how to take care of myself. All I ask is that you go home and get some rest and if anyone asks you never saw me here."

He overworked himself anyway so as far as Emma was concerned, this was a win-win situation for them both.

Jack looked at their hands before speaking. "I don't know Emma."

"Please, Jack."

Her small plea had him conflicted and Emma watched as Jack processed his thoughts in silence. Finally he sighed and nodded.

"Al right. But please be careful. If something happens to you-"

"-it won't." Emma was fast to cut him off. "Thank you, Jack."

He smiled a pulled his hands back, walking over to the corner to pick up his jacket.

"Falcon probably won't give you too much trouble. He's been good all day."

The mention of Emma's horse brought a smile to her lips.

She watched as Jack left before walking towards the horses. Falcon, a beautiful black stallion was calmly eating hay as Emma approached him. She took out a sugar cube from her cloak pocket.

"Hi boy, how are you doing?"

Falcon neighed and Emma smiled as she placed her hand on his muzzle.

"Ready to go for a ride?"

"I certainly wouldn't mind a ride."

Emma twirled around by the sudden extra voice. She spotted Killian Jones by the door, casually leaning back against the wall.

"Hello, princess." He was smirking.

"Killian." she tried to compose herself before continuing. "What are you doing here?"

He watched her for a few seconds before kicking back from the wall and walking towards her. "I was watching your lovely home when I noticed a very brave little princess sneaking past the guards. Do remind me to try that someday. If a princess can sneak out that easily it can't be impossible for a skilled pirate to sneak in." He stopped a few meters away from her. "Wouldn't you agree, princess?"

"It's Emma." She couldn't help herself. She hated the term princess. Made her feel like she should be drinking tea while dressed in a fluffy pink dress. "Why were you watching the castle?"

"I was looking for you."

His honestly surprised Emma.

"Why?"

"I was curious to learn more about the princess who drinks at the tavern and bests a pirate when he thinks he has her trapped between his body and the tavern door."

"This is about the fact that I know how to fight back?"

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Well forgive me, princess but it's not often I come across young women like yourself who know how to defend themselves. I do believe that's why it's called a damsel in distress and not damsel who knows how to fight back."

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Well as you can tell I know more about self-defense than your average woman so how about you run along and I won't tell the guards that there is a pirate lurking around our home."

Killian laughed. "Love, I'm not here to hurt you. So your skills in combat aren't needed. Unless-" He watched her with an intense glare and Emma shifted uncomfortably. "-you wish to have a private lesson?"

"No thank you." The words left her mouth fast and Emma could tell that Killian was enjoying how uncomfortable he made her feel. "I mean, I have no need for private lessons from you, Killian."

He hummed quietly and Emma bit her lip. This was not how she had expected her night to turn out. But oddly enough she didn't mind too much. Something about Killian had her curious.

"Emma." He spoke his name softly. "How come you always call me Killian and not Hook, love?"

His question caught her by surprise. But considering who was asking maybe she had been a fool for thinking he wouldn't be wondering. After they'd met at the tavern, Emma had asked around about Captain Hook and found out how he had lost his hand to the Dark one during combat and how ruthless he tended to be. Somehow she still couldn't believe the ruthless part considering how he behaved around her.

"Emma?" He was watching her curiously.

She met his gaze. "Because I know how it feels to be called something that's so obvious about you. Like-"

"Like Hook, Pirate or Princess."

Emma nodded.

"You don't like it at all when I call you princess do you, _Emma_?"

His expression seemed softer and Emma felt herself relax a little bit. Definitely not the ruthless pirate she had heard about.

"No I don't, Killian. I've been called princess far too many times these past twenty two years."

Killian nodded before taking a few steps closer to her. Emma felt her heart rate pick up as she watched him move and eventually stop right in front of her. He was taller than her so Emma found herself looking up to meet his gaze.

"So how about it, Emma?"

He spoke quietly and Emma's breath hitched.

"How about what?"

He watched him smile and for the first time since they met, Emma noticed small dimples on his face.

"How about you show me why you find it so much fun sneaking out to the stables at night to take a night ride?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
